


Tears (Yandere Seokjin x Reader)

by Kpopyandere



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Low Self Esteem, Oral Sex, Smut, Yandere Bangtan Boys | BTS, allusion to violence, jin’s Lips eating your pussy what more could you want, kpopyandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22216570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpopyandere/pseuds/Kpopyandere
Summary: Seokjin's determined to make you feel his love
Relationships: Kim Seokjin | Jin/Reader, Yandere!Seokjin/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 96





	Tears (Yandere Seokjin x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts from drink-it-write-it on Tumblr.

You blinked back tears, hoping that no one would notice you on the verge of crying. You were at one of Seokjin, your fiance’s, business banquets. Across the room, you could see he was busy talking to some beautiful woman who looked like she could be a model. You couldn’t help the jealousy flowing through your body like a river. Not to mention the insecurity. She was elegant and confident, while you were plain and awkward. They looked perfect together. She matched his beauty in a way you could only wish to.

She put her hand on his arm and they both laughed, presumably at some cheesy joke Jin had made. They may as well have been twisting a knife in your gut. You turned away, feeling as though you were going to be sick.

A few minutes later, you felt a hand that was obviously Jin’s on the small of your back. “It’s time to leave, honey.” He guided you out the building, towards the car. You were silent the entire ride home, scared that if you tried to speak, you’d descend into sobs.

Jin, being the perceptive man he was, could tell something was wrong. He could always sense when something was off about your mood. Once you two had reached home and went to your shared bedroom together, Jin rounded on you.

“Baby, what’s the matter?” Jin asked, as he enclosed his large hands around your smaller ones. He could see the way your eyes were slightly puffy, the slight pinkish hue in your cheeks.

“Nothing. I’m fine,” you plastered on a fake smile, hoping to fool your fiance.

Jin wasn’t buying it. “Didn’t I tell you it’s never okay to lie to me?” He gave both your hands a painful squeeze. You yelped, holding back fresh tears.

“I’m sorry, I’m just being stupid,” you replied, self-conscious at your emotional state.

“I’ll be the judge of that. Tell me.”

You looked down, pulling your hands out of his, you played with the hem of your dress, unable to meet his gaze with what you were about to say. “It’s just…I saw you with that woman? The one in the blue dress? She’s just so beautiful and you two looked so right together,” your voice cracked, betraying how upset you truly were, “I’m scared that one day you’re going to leave me. You’re going to realise you can do better than me and leave me for someone like her.”

You braced yourself, expecting to be on the receiving end of his rage. You thought he’d yell at you, scold you for doubting his love for you. That he’d tell you you were being too sensitive. Maybe he’d even decide that this was worthy of a more physical punishment. But he said nothing. You looked up into his eyes and saw an emotion you hadn’t expected to see. Sadness.

“Baby,” Jin murmured, “I’m sorry. This is all my fault.”

This was different. Jin never apologized for anything, it was always you who was begging for his forgiveness, frequently on your knees, usually with tears running down your face. You were shocked and confused at this turn of events to say the least.

“Sorry?” You asked, puzzled. “But why?”

He pulled you close to him and pushed a lock of your hair behind your ear. “I’ve obviously not done a good enough job making sure you know how much I love you, how much I need you. Only you.” He placed a soft kiss on your lips, **“Let me make love to you, over, and over, and over, again. I just want to make you feel loved. Please.”**

He kissed you deeper now while unzipping your dress, letting it fall to the floor. Per Jin’s orders, you weren’t wearing any underwear. He guided you to the bed and sat you down on the edge of it. He got on his knees on the floor, spreading your legs and getting between them.

“Fuck, you’re so beautiful.”

He hooked your left leg over his shoulder and started kissing you up your inner thigh. With his left hand, he started kneading your right breast. He was using his lips to work his way up your thigh agonizingly slowly.

You whined, pushing your hips forward, trying to get him where you wanted.

Jin removed his lips from your thigh and looked up at you, clearly amused. “Eager little one, aren’t we?”

“Jinnie, please…” you wiggled your hips on the bed, hoping to entice him.

His eyes lingered on your glistening cunt, “Okay, angel, you win. I’m going to give you exactly what you deserve.”

With that he leaned forward and gave your clit a kiss before he wrapped his plush lips around it, gently sucking and licking it. You fell backwards, your upper body laying on the bed now.

He was excellent at this, truly. His lips and tongue seemed to be created especially for this purpose. You could feel your arousal growing steadily. You were so sensitive; all the different sensations were overwhelming you.

“Oh, god, Jin…” your wantonly moaned, giving away just how desperate you were, how shameless in the pursuit of your pleasure.

Jin detached himself from your clit for a moment. You raised yourself on to your elbows and looked at him, his lips and chin glossy, the evidence of your arousal. Why was he stopping? You’d never voice the thought aloud however, afraid of the repercussions.

**“Keep moaning my name like that,”** he said intensely, latching back on to your clit.

You fell back again. Truthfully, the way he was eating you out, you couldn’t keep his name off your lips if you tried.

“Oh, god, yes, Jin. Ugh, Jinnie…” you mewled. Your moans were only making him more ravenous. His gentle sucking and licking became harsh and sloppy. He inserted two fingers into your cunt, curling them so they could hit that little sweet spot inside of you, the one that your previous lovers could never seem to find.

You were bucking your hips now, you were so close, so desperate. Jin put his forearm over your hips, holding them down. With his talented fingers working you on the inside and his talented tongue working you on the outside, you were on the edge in no time.

“Jiiiiiiiin,” you moaned, urgently, “Jin, please, can I cum?”

It was a rule he had for you. You always had to ask permission.

“Yes.”

The one word was all you needed. You let go, letting your orgasm wrack your body, washing over you like a wave, coming all over Jin’s tongue and chin. Your back arched as you grabbed the sheets in your fists.

Once you had settled down, Jin came up to join you on the bed, getting on top of you, peppering kisses all over your face. “God, I love you so much. You’re fucking perfect. Everything about you…”

He paused, noticing the tears that had run down your temples and into your hair. “Baby…are you crying?”

“No. I just came so hard that I teared up.” You wiped away the tears, embarrassed. “It happens sometimes. It’s not a big deal.”

Jin smirked, “Well, you should probably save the tears for later, precious. I’ve only just gotten started with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading. ^_^ leave a comment if you want...


End file.
